Somethings Happen
by Hitomi Niwa
Summary: Yoyo confesses his love for Corn and Corn accepts him. Now theyhave to deal with the taunting and destressing conciquences that lie rnxYoyo CornxSoda
1. Chapter 1:Confession

Jet Set Radio Future- Don't Leave Me

Prologue

Yoyo planted his lips on his friends shocked ones. It was only a small one, but it left a big impact on him. He sighed, feeling satisfied with the reaction he got.

"I hope you understand, yo." He said nervously. "I…I love you, Corn. I love everything about you. Your smile, style, look, everything! I love, yo. Love you."

Corn stayed silent. His voice clogged his throat, not letting him speak. Yoyo's head buried itself in the nape of Corn's neck. Corn felt his warm breathe on his skin. It felt good. Yoyo looked up at Corn, as if asking if what he was doing was ok. Corn, out of reflex, moved away about an inch. His hand found its way up Yoyo's arm to his sunglasses, pulling them off. Yoyo's eyes were blue, but not just any blue. They were a light, clear yet pale blue. They were beautiful. Finally, Corn spoke.

"Why though? Why do you love me so much? I have done nothing for you, Yoyo. What do you see in me? I'm so ugly."

Yoyo answered, "Because I just do. You're not ugly, not to me. I think you're beautiful. Hot. You care for me and we can talk and we can be close. I feel safe with you. You have a good heart. I know you like Rhyth, but I don't care. I love you. I long for you. I want to feel you touch me; hold me, to feel your lips on mine again. You're so warm and with every time we make contact, I want you more and more."

Corn shut his eyes. His heart fluttered. Who knew his best friend would have those kinds of feeling for him. When he opened his eyes again, a tear fell from his eye. Yes, He was crying. Not sobbing, just tearing.

"I…I…I-I never thought anyone would…love me. I-I never even thought they would like me in that way."

Yoyo shook his head, "I do. I really do Corn. I love you."

Corn looked at him and smiled. He brought his hands up and laced his fingers through Yoyo's Neon green hair. He was impressed. Yoyo's hair was soft and shiny; it felt nice between his fingers. He thought about his feelings. Sure he liked Rhyth, but she didn't like him that way; yet here was Yoyo, confessing to him that he loves him.

'_I guess I do love him back_.' Corn thought. '_But, I don't know how this is going to work…I guess I'll learn in time_.'

Corn slowly, but surely, brought his lips to Yoyo's. They shared a very passionate kiss. Yoyo's lips felt so soft on his, it felt like a fluffy pillow. Yoyo flew to cloud nine as his love gave all he had into the kiss. He persisted as he nipped at Corn's bottom lip. Corn's half-lidded eyes closed as he opened and Yoyo deepened the kiss. Pushing on him, Yoyo fell back onto the nearby bed with Corn on top, careful not to break the kiss. They kissed a minute longer before separating for air. Corn looked into Yoyo's glossed eyes. He slowly leaned down to his ear.

"I love you, too." He whispered. "I want you, I need you…Can I have you?"

Yoyo was shocked. Not able to say anything, he nodded a "yeah" and blushed. They kissed once more. Yoyo slowly slid Corn's jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. He rubbed at his rudie shirt, tugging and pulling at it. Corn stopped, pulled it off, and went back to what he was doing. He caressed and kissed Yoyo's neck, while Yoyo's hands roamed across his leader's bare chest. Feeling each toned muscle on his thin chest. He traced the many scars on his chest, knowing all too well where they came from. Suddenly, Corn stopped, frustrated. Yoyo looked at his soon to be lover, confused.

"W-why did you stop?" He asked.

"Your shirt, take it off. It's in the way." Corn commanded, frustrated.

"Oh. Ok." Who was he to refuse? He sat up and pulled his shirt off, showing his lightly toned torso.

"I-Is this ok?" He asked nervously, a blush still on his face.

"It… Here. Let me help you." He said. He bent down and unbuttoned Yoyo's shorts and pulled them over his skates and soon after took those off, too. All he had on were his boxers, which, in fact, were pink and had Princess Toadstool on them. Yoyo looked away embarrassed. Corn held in a laugh.

"Nice…Boxers." Corn managed to let out.

"Shut up! I'm the one half naked here! That's not fair, yo!" Yoyo squealed.

Corn kissed him again, "It looks good on you though, Yoyo."

Yoyo is now blushing furiously. Corn undid his skates and moved so that he was on his knees, straddling Yoyo's waist. Yoyo took this as a sign to take Corn's pants off. He hesitated, but he found the hem of his pants and unbuttoned them. He looked up at Corn, Only to have him nod as a response. Corn's pants slipped off his thin waist, showing his boxers. His were green with little froggies on them.

'_Cute._' Yoyo thought.

Yoyo stared at the body in front of him. He didn't notice that he was. Corn chuckled as he watched him do so.

"Like what you see?" Corn teased.

"Wha-? S-sorry, I just…Your just so beautiful Corn." Yoyo blushed harder, if it was even possible. (By now, he should look like a tomato!)

Corn smiles, "Hn. Thanks. Don't talk anymore; we have other business to finish. Remember?"

With that, He threw his hat to the other side of the room and pushed Yoyo back on the bed, kissing his neck. He moved downward, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on his body. Yoyo moaned with every touch, squirming under Corn. He gasped when Corn found his nipple and sucked on it. Yoyo felt tingling sensations in between his thighs, as Corn moved from one nipple to the other; making them hard.

'_Oh God_.' Yoyo thought. '_He's so good at this! I'm already hard_.'

Yoyo groaned as Corn played with the hem of his boxers.

'_God, just pull them off already! I'm desperate!_'

Corn moved down to his bellybutton, sticking his tongue in. Yoyo moaned in sheer pleasure, each time louder than the last. He grabbed Corn's Blonde hair and pulled it so that he could see his lover's eyes.

"Dammit Corn! Stop teasing me!" Yoyo yelled. "Just suck me off already! Fuck me! Dammit! FUCK ME!!"

"Ha. I was wondering when you were going to crack." Corn said slyfully.

"What do you mean?" Yoyo asked.

"Just seeing how hard you can get before you get desperate." Corn answered.

"Whatever, yo. Just do me a fuckin' favor and Fuck Me!"

"As you wish. I warn ya though, I don't go easy."

"I. Don't. Care!! Just do it!"

Corn discarded the pretty pink boxers and came face to face with Yoyo's hard member. He hungrily grabbed it and Put the tip in his mouth; slowly putting more and more into his mouth. He hears Yoyo moan and softly whimper his name; turning him on by the way he said it. Yoyo ran his fingers through Corn's hair as he sucked him off. Corn withdrew his mouth and at a fast pace, pumped Yoyo's member. Yoyo threw his head back in ecstasy.

"C-Corn, I…I'm gonna…"

"Do it."

He felt warm liquid on his hand. Yep. Yoyo couldn't take it. He came.

"S-sorry, yo. I-I tried." Yoyo stuttered.

"That's ok. We're not finished just yet. At least now I don't have to look for lube anymore." Corn smirked as he kissed Yoyo. Corn then took off his boxers and you- know- who was staring again. Corn was just as hard as Yoyo, if not; Harder.

"Um… Uh, yeah…who's fucking who now?" Yoyo asked nervously.

"Do you have to ask?" Corn ask with a smirk on his face.

"N-no but, I guess I-I'm ok with it." Yoyo said nervously. (I think you can guess why)

Corn coats his member with Yoyo's cum and places himself at his entrance. Yoyo is ready to deal with pain. Both boys pant heavily as they brace themselves for what lies ahead. With one thrust, Corn pushes himself into Yoyo; who, in fact is screaming his head off. As he calms himself down, Corn kisses him.

"Are you Ok?" Corn asked.

"Asshole! You could have gone slower you know! That hurt, yo!" Yoyo cried out.

"I know. But I just wanted to be inside you so badly; I guess I got a little excited." Corn replied in a low and sexy tone. Yoyo shivered.

"W-well… You plan on m-moving anytime s-soon? You're a-already in m-me."

"Yes, as you wish." Corn began to move, slowly at first to let Yoyo adjust to his size. Yoyo moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes tight. He grabbed the bed sheets under him as he moaned Corn's name.

"Ah, Corn! Faster!" He moaned out.

Corn happily did what he asked. He sped up and kept getting faster and faster. Yoyo is sweating, pain no longer there, only the pleasure remained. He grabbed onto Corn's shoulders and dug his nails into his skin. Corn yelped.

"Ah, that hurt, Dammit!" Corn whined

"Well… it's… not… my… fault… this… feels… so… good!" Yoyo said in between breaths. "C-Corn, I…"

Corn cut him off as he kissed him. His hand found its way to Yoyo's member and pumped it again. Yoyo moaned in Corn's mouth. When they separated, Yoyo screamed in pleasure. Corn was panting heavily, his climax coming closer; Yoyo almost there as well.

"Yoyo, I…I'm gonna…"

Both boys gave one last moan before their max. Yoyo exploded all over the place and Corn inside Yoyo. Corn collapsed on Yoyo, both panting furiously.

"That…was… amazing, yo!" Yoyo panted. "God, I love you!"

"I love you, too." Corn replied.

Yoyo gave a small smile, and then pasted out. Corn pulled out, sticky liquid followed after. He cleaned Yoyo's seed off his face and stomach and soon after, cleaned off his new lover. He laid down beside him; stayed awakefor hours staring down at the green haired boy. Corn smiles and placed a small kiss on his lover's forehead.

"I love you, Yoyo." Corn whispered before pulling the covers over them and fell into a quiet sleep.

On the other side of the door

Beat stood wide eyed as he heard everything that went down in the room. He blushed.

'_My God!_' Beat thought. '_No way! No fuckin' way!'_

Beat laughed to himself and skated off, the blush still on his face.


	2. Chapter 2:Word Gets Out

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Word gets out

For the next couple weeks, Corn and Yoyo met in secret so that the others wouldn't know of their little "affair." Beat told them that he heard everything and knew all about them. He promised to keep it to himself so they could keep seeing each other. Corn grew more and more in love with the Green haired boy and Yoyo loved Corn to the point where it hurt.

Corn was skating down to his and Yoyo's meeting point when he ran into Gum. Gum was cheerier than ever, a smile on her face and a little skip in her skating. Corn stopped and looked at her, wondering what was going through her mind at that moment.

'_What the Hell?' _he thought._ 'Why is Gum so happy?'_

"Hi Corn!"

"Hey…What are you smilin' about?"

"Oh, Beat just told me something very interesting."

"What?! What did he tell you?!"

"Oh, nothing…Just that you and a certain Green hair friend of ours are in love with each other."

"What?! That Asshole! He promised he wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, Corn. I am totally cool with you guys in love with each other. I'm not against homo…Hey where are you going?!"

Corn skated away from Gum, anger in his eyes. "I'm going to find Beat and beat the hell out of him!"

"But I'm his girlfriend! Of course he'd tell me! You don't keep secrets from you girlfriend."

"I don't care! He broke his promise! Now, if this gets to anyone else, and Yoyo finds out about it, he won't so much as look at me!"

"But-"

"Shut Up Gum!"

With that Corn skated away, looking for Beat.

'_That little asshole! Wait till I get my hands on him!'_

It wasn't long before Corn found him. He was surrounded by Combo, Garam, Boogie, and Clutch. Beat was in the middle of the huddle smiling and laughing as he whispered to the other GG's. Corn got a hot red fire burning in his eyes as he slowly approached the group.

"BEAT!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Corn shouted.

"What?! What did I do?!"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You know exactly what I'm talking about! You told Gum! You broke your promise you asshole!"

"What do you mean?! I don't know what you're-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his face made contact with Corn's fist. Beat went flying to the ground. Before he could get up, Corn jumped on him and started punching this way and that. Corn was so enraged that anyone who tried to pull him off was entered in the crossfire of his fists.

From a short distance away, Yoyo could see the fight, but didn't know who was fighting who. Yoyo shrugged it off.

'_Hn. Happens all the time. No need to worry, it should end soon.'_

Thing is, it didn't. This got Yoyo worried. What got his even more worried was the fact that a hat went flying in the air.

'_That looks a lot like Corn's hat! Shit!'_

The green haired boy rushed towards the scene and sure enough, there was Corn on top of bleeding Beat. Yoyo saw that the people around them tried desperately to get Corn off, but to no avail. Beat looked at Yoyo with tears in his eyes mouthing the words 'Help.' Yoyo didn't hesitate to do so.

"CORN, STOP!"

Corn stopped, panting.

"Corn, what are you doing?!"

Corn looked up at Yoyo, Rage still in his eyes. His pants slowly faded into steady breathing, but he didn't say anything. He looked down, stood up and skated away, leaving Yoyo there. Yoyo helped Beat to his feet, careful not to cause him too much pain.

"Beat, what did you do?" Yoyo asked while cleaning off the blood from Beat's face

"I…I don't know. He just came up to me and told me I told Gum something that I promised not to tell. I don't remember what, but it had something to do with you."

"You mean…"

"What?"

Yoyo whispered in his ear what he thought Corn meant. Beat's eyes grew wide as he remembered that he did tell her. He hung his head down in shame.

"You didn't tell anyone else did you?"

"Yeah…I did."

"Who?"

"Are you going to hit me too?"

"No…I'm not like that."

"Everyone here."

"Beat, why can't you keep your mouth shut?!"

"I don't know!! It slipped out! I'm sorry!"

Yoyo sighed, "I'm going to go look for Corn…see if I can cool him down."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The green haired boy turned to look at Gum, who, in facted, had a slap mark on her face.

"Corn is way too heated up right now to talk to anyone. I suggest we keep clear of him."

"He wouldn't hurt me."

"Ok…It's your funeral, not mine."

With that, Yoyo left to find his lover.


End file.
